


What's sex like?

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Caught, First Time, How Do I Tag, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Top Eren Yeager, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: "Uhm...Sir? What's sex like?"





	What's sex like?

"Uhm...Sir? What's sex like?"

Choking, Levi slammed his fist into his chest and coughed, turning to look at his subordinate with slightly widened eyes. "Excuse me?" 

Eren shyly turned away to stare at some point in the stone wall, only lit up with the light of a candle, twirling his thumbs in his lap, "w-well...I've always heard people talk about it and say it was good, and I've always wanted to know what it was like. I figured you would know, considering you're older than me." He blushed lightly and hesitantly looked up to meet Levi's gaze, who was just staring at him. "Well..."

The Captain looked back at his desk, setting the cup of tea he held down next to his candle in case he choked on it or dropped it. "Its like..gods, how do I explain sex to a teenager?" The shorter squared his shoulders and looked back at the other, "have you ever touched yourself before?" Then brunette blushed darker and moved his gaze to his lap, still twiddling his thumbs, "y-yea..." "Gods, I cant believe I'm having this conversation." Levi muttered, inhaling, "that pleasurable feeling you get, imagine that but tenfold."

"R-Really?" "Well yeah, if you prepare properly." The younger seemed to get shier, stuttering to form words. "Can...can you show me?" The older felt a drop of sweat on the back of his neck and his normally pale face tint slightly red. "Uhm." Normally, Levi would keep his cool and be able to handle a situation like this easily, but the nerves of the upcoming expedition in a few months he kept hidden so well were catching up and breaking his emotionless wall like the Colossal Titan.

Steeling himself, he stood and looked at the boy's expression, who was clearly nervous of his answer and averting his gaze. Levi walked around to the chair Eren sat upon, coming to stop right in front of it. Staring down at the teen, who had no choice but to look up at him, he brought his hand to the younger male's chin and tilted his face up, leaning down so his breath ghosted over his lips, "you sure you want me to show you?" 

Swallowing thickly, Eren's gem-like eyes darted the pair of thin lips that were so close to his own. "Yeah...If I die on this next expedition, I don't want to die without knowing what this is like. And if its you, then it'll make it better." The older felt his heart melt slightly and leant down that extra millimeter, lips connecting and setting of something hidden within.

The other gasped and brought his tan hands up to grasp narrow hips as Levi took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, mapping and exploring his cavern. Moaning softly, Eren slid his hands up to grasp Levi's 3DMG straps and pull him closer, dying to taste more. The Captain pulled back to breathe, settling down so he could straddle Eren's hips and crashing back down to kiss him again. They panted with exertion, hands desperately clawing at each others' clothes, driven purely by instinct. Eren pushed Levi away slightly with a string of saliva still connecting them, and when the other tried to kiss him again, Eren leant down to start licking at his neck. Levi rested his head on the other's shoulder and his shoulders heaved with the struggle to pull air into his lungs, moaning quietly as Eren tugged his cravat off and started to suck at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Biting the flesh, he tugged it slightly and sucked until a bright red mark formed, leaving a trail of hickeys down to his collar bone and biting into the skin there. He received a pleased noise in return, slightly louder than the one the older released before, and he did it again. "Is this your sweet spot?" He breathed hotly onto his neck, not missing the involuntary shiver he got. Eren licked at the mark and tugged on Levi's collar, trying to pull the Survey Corps jacket off.

The Captain pulled back and pulled Eren's hands off, "get on the bed." He breathed. Eren was eagerly replied, visibly straining in his pants as he ran over to said bed, settling himself on it with his legs resting on the floor. Levi quickly yet swiftly shed his jacket onto the chair, hands making a show of sliding up to the buckle on his chest and pulling it open. He slid the straps off his shoulders so they hung by his legs, already undoing the first few buttons of his shirt as he knelt in front of the other. "Tell me, Eren. Have you ever gotten a blow job before?" Deft hands slid up to the other's thighs and he spread strong legs apart, shuffling closer so his breath ghosted over Eren's clothed cock. Swallowing, the brunette stared down at those gunmetal eyes locked onto his, "I mean, I've given one before, but we were just fooling around..."

Levi hummed and mouthed at his erection, pressing his tongue against the fabric and staring up at the other with lust-ridden eyes. Eren twitched and gasped, his hands resting on the soft sheets behind him so he could lean back. Levi unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, noticing the red boxers the brunette wore were already stained with precum. A small tongue darted out to lick at the stain, to which Eren gasped and clenched his eyes shut. Humming again, the other pushed Eren's boxers down just enough so his dick sprung out, red tip swollen and leaking down the side. The older licked his lips and lapped it up, swirling his tongue on the tip and pressing it lightly into the slit so it hardened completely.

Eren groaned and clenched the sheets tightly, voice trailing off in a whimper when that devilish tongue sucked on the vein that showed on the underside of his dick. "Mmmm...you're bigger than I thought you'd be. I might even have trouble fitting it all in my mouth." Eren inhaled sharply as Levi enclosed his small mouth over his head and sucked, swirling that skilled tongue and sinking down inch by fuckin' inch. It was pure torture with how slow the pace was and it made his toes curl. Levi clenched his eyes shut as the tip reached his gag reflex, trying and failing to suppress it. Eren groaned at the heat and the way the other's mouth fluttered around his cock with the gag, blood pulsing down south and heat pooling in his tummy.

Levi wrapped his hands around the rest since he couldn't fit it (well, maybe not yet) and started bobbing his head in time with his jerks, small hands squeezing slightly as the thickness repeatedly made him gag, giving up on trying to stop it. Besides, the vibrations of the gags helped bring Eren closer to his release.

The brunette groaned louder and leant forward, hands clenching Levi's hair tightly and tugging. He got a loud moan that vibrated around his cock and made another noise of pleasure, one hand curling around the nape of the older man's neck, playing with the short hairs of his undercut and pushing his head down more. The want of satisfaction clouded his judgement and he forced the other to take the rest of his length into his throat. Levi sunk down more until his nose hit the wiriness of Eren's pubic hair, inhaling his musk and clenching his eyes tighter. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as Eren abused his throat, but he didn't mind. Levi loved being manhandled and it was a complete turn on, his own cock pressing tightly against the zipper of his pants.

The Captain whimpered when Eren began face-fucking him, chasing his own release and pressing the heel of his boot into Levi's clothed dick, grounding his arousal. The raven haired male inhaled sharply through his nose as Eren pulled him off his dick by his hair, hand stroking his length in quick succession before he was cumming all over his face. Levi opened his mouth and let the rest slide down his throat, swallowing thickly at the bitterness of the younger man's semen. Eren's heel pressed harder into his dick as he rode out the shocking orgasm, triggering Levi's release as he came on the inside of his pants with a moan.

Eren panted and looked down at the normally stoic face that he just bukkaked. Levi opened his eyes and struggled to intake air into his burning lungs and taking the time to wipe the white sticky cum off his face and lick it off his fingers. Eren gulped and stored the memory in the back of his mind for future jack-off material. Levi wiped off the last drop and swallowed it, eyes darting back down to the still rock-hard length with an impressed stare. "Wow...you're still hard? Maybe your titan abilities give you more sex drive, huh?" He smirked and licked all of the cooling cum off of the other's cock before standing up, staring down at the ruffled brunette with pure lust and want.

He slid his hands to remove the rest of his straps and shimy his pants down his thighs and past his ankles, kicking them off somewhere nonchalantly. He then discarded his shirt fully, tossing it aside into the pile. Eren gulped again when he saw the huge stain on the front of Levi's boxers, realising he made the other cum in his pants with his foot. The older man's more experienced and scarred hands pulled Eren's jacket off, undid his straps, and stripped him down to nothing in under a minute. The teen gasped as the other pushed him down onto the bed and hovered over him, grinding their cocks together.

"Mmmm...I propose a challenge, Jäeger." "Mm?" Eren rubbed circles into the other's hips with shaky hands, "I want you to make me pant and hard without touching my dick, then I'll give you what you want." Eren inhaled and sat up. "Challenge accepted, Sir." He pushed the other to lay on his back and slid his hands up to his chest before resting them on his ribcage and leaning down to suck on his neck. Humming, Levi played with the other's hair whilst Eren licked down his chest, hands coming up to pin Levi's wrists to the mattress. He continued his trail of hickeys and kisses to the older man's right armpit, his breath tickling the skin and hair. Levi shivered and giggled a little, turning his head away but still looking at him. "Are you ticklish, Levi?" "Maybe..." The other grinned mischievously and Levi suddenly stopped smiling, eyebrows furrowing and scowl forming, "don't you dare- gah!" Eren's tongue dipped out and licked the very sensitive skin, grip tightening when Levi squirmed and tried to escape, gasping and trying to suppress the urge to heave air as laughter escaped. He wouldn't make it that easy for the other. "St-Stop, brat!!" Eren grinned again and moved onto his right nipple, his unoccupied hand moving to twist the other and lick at the one before him.

The Captain stopped scowling and inhaled sharply, back arching up and scarred thighs quivering with pleasure. His heels dug into the mattress and he pressed his lips together tightly, eyes sliding closed as Eren gently pulled the nipple with his teeth, turning to give the other one more attention. Though, despite the attention and the rapidly hardening dick that the other sported in his stained boxers, he would not pant. This frustrated Eren deeply and he growled, leaning up to claim Levi's lips and sliding his hands into his boxers to grip those firm, round globes tightly.

Levi moaned into the kiss and obediently opened his mouth, allowing Eren's tongue to slip in and dominate his, tilting his head to push deeper, get deeper, into that velvet heat with his appendage. The older whimpered and tightened his fists, which he for some reason still kept raised above him, and wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist, ankles locking together. Eren pulled away slightly and coaxed his superior's tongue out so they could wrap their tongues and slide them together. The older suddenly pulled away with to gasp and pant as Eren pressed his forefinger against his tight ring of muscle hard, the other grinning with victory.

Levi swallowed and kicked his boxers off, feeling the other's eyes on him as he crawled past him. "Alright, you completed my challenge, Jäeger." Reaching under his pillow, he grabbed something and tossed it back at Eren. The younger blushed and caught the bottle of body oil, eyes widening when Levi gripped his ass cheeks and spread them to reveal his hole, "come get your reward." The brunette felt his blush darken and noticed Levi's face also flushed more. He lidded his eyes and set the bottle aside, larger hands replacing Levi's on his ass and meeting his gaze. "I'm clean, brat." The younger brought his gaze back to his prize and leant down, tongue prodding at the puckered entrance. A muffled gasp sounded and he brought his fingers to grip and spread his hole, dipping his tongue in again and pushing past the resistance.

Meanwhile, the Captain had a hard time trying to figure out where a virgin brat like Eren picked up something as sexual and downright dirty as eating ass. Though, he did not wonder about it for too long as he felt the tongue massaging his inner walls, teeth clenching and eyes narrowing to slits, moving to support his weight with his elbows, dropping his head, and watching Eren with his forehead pressed into the sheets. Eren exhaled hotly and sucked hard, repeating the action as Levi moaned just to hear that delicious sound again. He hummed and grabbed the bottle of body oil, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and pulling away to prod one at his entrance. It slipped in with relative ease and he sat up, catching Levi's half-lidded gaze from over a pale shoulder.

He looked gorgeous in the soft, orange light of the candle lit on his nightstand, normally bright silver and blue mixed eyes now darkened and hazy with lust. Eren's own seafoam green eyes were darkened considerably to a forest green, pure emotions of love and want showing through. Levi swallowed thickly and felt his lashes flutter onto his cheeks when the other slid another finger in to scissor him open, pushing and messaging deeper with his bigger fingers. To be honest, he was a little jealous that Eren was not only taller, but his hands were bigger and his fingers had the ability to reach a certain bundle of nerves inside him. If only he would just angle up a bit-

Levi gasped and moaned very loud as Eren accidentally pressed into his prostate at a blindingly hard pressure, eyes clenching shut and fingers gripping his sheets so tightly he almost tore through them. White hot pleasure shot down his spine and to his belly, pooling in his gut. Eren jolted, eyes wide with surprise as the other practically shook, wondering if he somehow hurt him. However, his doubts faded instantly when Levi stuttered, "d-do that again- haah!" He pressed as hard as he could and massaged his prostate and Levi released screams of pure pleasure, dick twitching, oozing precum onto the mattress. "Huhhnngg..." Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and he gasped breathlessly when Eren slid another two fingers in to stretch him open, occasionally rubbing that spot and sending jolts throughout his body.

"E-Eren! Hhhh-Hurry up and put your d-dick in me!" He growled, toes and fists curling tightly. Eren groaned and slathered his dick with body oil, fingers harshly spreading his cheeks apart as he rubbed his cock head against the hole, pushing slowly. He grunted and grit his teeth with effort to get into the tightness, especially when Levi tightened around him. He stilled for a second before slamming the rest of the way in, watching Levi arch up and breathlessly call, "fuuuuckkkkk!!" Now in at the hilt, he gasped and hunched forward with a groan when Levi's walls tightened again. "So...So t-tight...ngh..."

"Fuckfuckfuck-! Move, dammit! Pound me!" He hoarsely cried out, "fucking manhandle me! That's an order, Jäeger!" Eren swallowed and pulled out with a "yes sir!" And slammed back in with force, sending Levi jolting forward as profanity spilled from his lips. His left hand gripped Levi's hair tightly, roughly pulling his head up, and his right slapped his ass and gripped it as he brutally fucked Levi into the mattress, cries of "yes!" and "more!" filling the air. The bed groaned with the strain and slammed into the wall with each thrust, combining with the sounds of their groans, moans, and skin slapping on skin. Eren continuously slapped his ass with each drive into that irresistible heat, primal desire taking over his body.

Levi's strong hands gripped the arm that held his head up tight enough to leave bruises, nails digging into the skin and dragging them down. His eyes were clenched shut and his lungs burned with the lack of air. He panted audibly in between choked moans with the effort to get that much needed oxygen. His entire body was flushed, sweaty, and thin eyebrows were upturned with pleasure. Eren groaned and pulled out, flipping Levi onto his back, raising himself on his calves whilst dragging Levi's hips up, and slamming back in with full force. The Captain arched harshly and his nails ran down Eren's shoulder, bloody welts being left behind, as that thick cock hit his prostate dead on. Levi didn't know what to do with his legs, so he defaulted with spreading them wide open and allowing his toes to curl.

Each thrust from Eren hit that wonderful bundle of nerves so hard that white hot pleasure was jolting through his entire body. He couldn't think straight and the only thing he could focus on was Eren and that amazing dick ramming him open. Gods, it was like he was in heaven without a care in the world. Both men blocked out everything except each other, now only concerned with chasing their releases. By now, they were both loudly moaning, far too gone to care if everyone could hear them. 

"Le-Levi." He panted, feeling that knot within his stomach tightening, "Levi, scream my name." The older shamelessly obeyed, tears rolling down his cheeks as his orgasm kept escaping him, "Eren! ErenErenErenEren-!" He wailed, "fuck me harder!" The brunette growled and groaned at the same time, "you're not gonna be able to walk for a week when I'm done with you." He growled, fully intending on fucking Levi until the sun rose. His superior seemed to he on the same page as he keened wonderfully, "oh Maria! Yes!" Finally, as Eren grabbed his cock and peeled the foreskin back, did he cum. It was the most mindblowing orgasm he'd ever experienced, dick shooting loads and loads of his hot sticky cum all over their chests. Eren slammed into him a few more times before sliding all the way to the hilt, spilling his seed inside him. Levi moaned weakly at the feeling of being filled up.

They collapsed, completely boneless and exhausted. Levi was panting so loud it echoed in the room, not even caring about the drool that dried on his chin. Eren was struggling to breath as much as his superior was. His lungs burnt, his shoulders stung as the welts Levi left had not healed yet, and his muscles ached. The raven haired male winced at the stinging in his ass cheeks, which were quickly turning purple with bruises. Shifting slightly, his eyes got comically bigger, "you're still hard?!?!" 

However, the two were so caught up, they didn't notice the cracked door and the horrified, blushing faces behind it. 

\-----

Meanwhile...

Armin raised his drink to his lips and calmly listened to Hanji tell a story about a close encounter to a titan, setting the cup down and taking a bite of his meat and vegetable soup. Everyone else leant forward with interest when she started explaining that the titan had tipped over a tree root and almost landed on her. 

He smiled and looked over at Mikasa, smile soon fading at her look of concern at Eren's empty chair. "Mikasa?" Everyone went quiet. "What's wrong?" The ravenette worried her bottom lip and looked over at their questioning faces. "Eren hasn't come back since he left to go talk to Captain Levi. He said he'd only be a few minutes, but its been about an hour." Everyone went silent and Erwin raised an eyebrow, looking out one of the windows. "Come to think of it, Levi also should have come to dinner..." Krista leant forward with a gasp, "what if something happened to them?!"

They all murmured, wondering what to do, but were quickly silenced by a loud noise that echoed throughout the walls of the old castle. "What was that?!" "It sounded like someone was in pain!" Mikasa stood, "I'm going to find Eren. Anyone else can join me." Several others stood, which consisted of Eren's friends, Erwin, and Hanji. They all headed out the doors and followed the sound of another noise, quietly making their way down a hall and stopping at a certain Captain's room. They waited in silence for another sound of pain, but instead heard, "So...S-So tight...ngh..." followed by a moan. They sent each other confused looks.

"Fuckfuckfuck-! Move, dammit! Pound me!" Realisation crossed their faces and they felt their blood chill. "T-That's Captain Levi's voice." The cadets and adults put two and two together with wide eyes and Mikasa shook, one shaky hand grasping the door handle and silently pushing it open a few. The sight before them only confirmed their suspicions.

Clothes discarded on the floor, a pair of black boxers with dried cum staining the inside, 3DMG straps laid around, a discarded cravat hanging on a random shelf of a bookcase, two pairs of just uniforms laying around, and a pair of sweaty bodies joined together on the bed. 

It was Eren and Levi having rough sex on the bed. "Fucking manhandle me! That's an order, Jäeger!" "Yes sir!" And thus, the fucking began. They watched this private moment with wide eyes as Levi submitted to Eren, someone below him him status and rank, yet still had some form of control over him. They watched as Eren tugged his superior up by his hair and brutally fucked and spanked him. They watched as Levi clawed Eren's arm up, eventually turned on his back with Eren ramming his prostate as he began to claw up the other's tan back. They should've walked away like decent humans, but found that they couldn't move. They were grounded to the spot, as of ice had frozen them in place.

The hall was filled with the noises of the bed hitting the wall, the sound of Eren's balls slapping obscenely on Levi's ass, their loud moans, and the lewd squelching. Their love-making went on and Levi's words of, "yes!" and, "more!" seemingly grounded the meaning of the situation in their minds. It finally registered fully that these two were actually having sex, even if it broke the rules of a Superior and Subordinate relationship. Although, Erwin found that he would not have the ability to relieve the duty of any of them. They were valuable assets to not only the Survey Corps, but humanity as well. Plus, Levi was risking his job to do this with Eren, a job he worked to perfect, a job he lost people he considered family to. If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was.

They were roughly brought back to reality when these words were spoken, "Le-Levi." More moans. "Levi, scream my name." "Eren! ErenErenErenEren-!" Some wails of pleasure, "Fuck me harder!" "You're not gonna be able to walk for a week when I'm done with you." "Oh Maria! Yes!" At last, Levi finally came with a scream of pleasure when Eren peeled back his foreskin. The brunette soon followed him into oblivion before both collapsed.

The last words they remembered before closing the door and leaving were, "you're still hard?!?!"

That night, hardly anyone got some sleep with the loud love-making that carried on until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if y'all want more of this story


End file.
